1. Technical Field:
This device relates to the mounting of glass panes or the like in mounting frames in doors known as door lights in entry doors.
2. Description of Prior Art:
Prior Art devices of this type have used a variety of common construction practices including the traditional use of wood moldings and glazing or the more recent practice of molded plastic frames. The plastic frames secured to one another by screws clamping the frames onto the exterior edge surface of an opening in a door with the window pane held between the frames. The plastic frames have most recently been used on modern metal doors typically having a thin metal skin filled with expanded resin foam for strength and insulation value, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,259,818, 3,760,543, and 3,903,669.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,818 a tamper proof window unit is disclosed that secures a window frame in a door. The frame members extend outwardly over and down the adjacent exterior surfaces of the door to discourage removal of the frame and the window glass positioned therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,669 discloses a mounting assembly for snap together complimentary molding members. Each molding member has projecting studs that receive a connector member that secure the molding members together on the outside peripheral edge of the opening.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,543 a door light unit is disclosed having a pair of oppositely disposed identical mounting frame members that are joined together on a window pane and the outer peripheral edge of the door adjacent the door light opening by a clamping action between registering pins.